


Sit Still, Look Pretty

by VidalsQueen



Series: Leather & Lace: Romance Week 2018 [4]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Forgivness, Making Up, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Avad wants Aloy to stay with him in Meridian. He is tired of worrying about her but during one of his many attempts to get her to stay, his word choice gets him into trouble.Leather & Lace: Romance Week, Day 4Trope: Disagreements/Making-up***The title of this story is based on Sit Still, Look Pretty - Daya**** (I don't know why I did this twice in one day)





	Sit Still, Look Pretty

“Must you always be placing yourself in danger? Can you not sit still for a little while? I can’t stand being constantly worried about you.” Avad took Aloy’s hands in his as he peered into her eyes. He didn’t know what to make of the blank stare she turned on him. There was a blooming bruise on her cheek and bandages on her arms where fire arrows had skimmed her skin. 

“Please, Aloy. Just spend a week with me. One week, so I can go seven days without worrying about your safety.” Avad’s hands left Aloy’s to brush her bandaged arm, then to the bruise on her cheek. He hated seeing her return in such a state. It always sent his head spinning, wondering what could have happened. 

She pushed his hand away. “I’m fine, Avad. I know you worry about me, but I can handle myself. I thought I had proven that to you with Dervahl.”

Avad did all he could to avoid thinking about that day. He lay on the ground, unable to move or do anything but watch her take on the Oseram and then the small army of Glinthawks he’d summoned. “I know you can handle yourself, but that doesn’t change the fact that I don’t want you walking into unnecessary danger.”

Aloy stood then, pacing a semi-circle around Avad’s couch. “Unnecessary? Unnecessary? Avad, do you think I want this?” She gestured to her bandaged arms, to her cheek. “I am looking for answers. People want me dead. I didn’t ask for Helis to come after me. I didn’t wake up the morning of the Proving and say to myself, ‘Hey, I think I’ll save the world today.’ I watched my tribe get slaughtered, watched my… Rost fight a man much larger and stronger than himself to protect me. So don’t tell me any of this is unnecessary.”

Aloy picked up her bow and strapped it to her back. She was furious. Avad had never seen her so angry and he didn’t know what to do, or if he should stop her. 

“Aloy, that’s not what I meant.” He reached for her, but she pulled away. 

“Isn’t it? Do you think my mission is a waste of time?” Her glare spoke more than her words.

He had crossed a line and he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to take it back. All he had wanted was to keep her safe. She had done all she could to ensure he remained thus, and he desperately wanted to return the favor. He only wanted to keep her close so he could watch over her, protect her. She meant so much to him and his people. Didn’t she see that?

“No, Aloy, I don’t think you are wasting your time. I just want you to be safe.”

“I’ll be safe when Helis is dead. I’ll be safe when I bring these bastards to their knees. I’ll be safe when Hades is destroyed.”

She stormed off. Her sandals slapped the marble floor. With each step, Avad felt his heart sink. Why had he said anything? He knew trying to hold onto her would only make her angry. He’d done it once already, and she still hadn’t quite forgiven him for it. He knew it was partially due to the ill timing of the first proposal, but now he’d solidified the fact that he wanted to keep her with him and not out doing what she needed to do. 

 

Aloy knew she was letting her emotions get the better of her, but did Avad really have to use the word unnecessary? First, he had wanted her to give up her mission and stay in Meridian. To be his… what? His property? His wife? Would those things be one in the same? Now, he was placing her efforts for him, for the world, on the sidelines to appease his worry. 

She knew Avad didn’t want her to go to Sunfall. She didn’t know why, but he had been adamant about the fact. Was he afraid she would come face-to-face with the man that consumed her nightmares? Was he afraid she would be captured? These, of course, were possibilities, but she’d always known that. She was under no assumptions about going to the Eclipse stronghold, to the seat of the Shadow Carja, but she had to hope that she would succeed. 

Hope was all she had. 

She didn’t know where she was going. She had meant to spend some time with Avad before heading out, but he had forced her to find solace elsewhere. The streets of Meridian were as noisy as they usually were and did nothing to calm her mind or her heart. She needed to get out of the city. 

Aloy decided hunting would take her mind off of Avad for a little while. She pulled up the map on her focus, locating the nearest hunting ground. Putting her frustrations into the hunt and the restrictions of a timed trial always made her focus her energies. Two were fairly close, but she decided to head for Greatrun. She was close to earning a blazing sun on the Pace Trial. She would have had it last time if she hadn’t been knocked down by a Trampler on her way to the last rise. 

The keeper at Greatrun was an odd man, but Aloy liked him. His enthusiasm always made her smile. He was unlike any Carja she had met and his unusual mannerisms made her wonder if he was raised around more Oseram than his own people. He said what was on his mind, even if it was to ask if he smelled like fish. 

“Hello, Aloy. You going after that blazing sun? You almost had it last time. I think you can get it today.” The Keeper smiled and bounced on the balls of his feet. 

“Yes. You ready?” Aloy smiled.

“Hey, I’m supposed to ask you that.”

Aloy’s smile grew as she leapt to the slip wire. 

 

With a blazing sun in her pocket, Aloy felt much better. Her mind felt clearer. She now felt bad for storming out on Avad. He had only wanted to protect her, even if he knew she could handle herself. She had to admit it was sweet. She knew he loved her. Love could make someone act irrationally. It didn’t matter that she could take down the largest machines, or clear out bandit camps single-handedly, Avad would always worry because he cared about her. 

When Aloy made it back to the palace, Avad was entertaining nobles, hearing their requests but this time they didn’t question her jumping the line. Everyone now acknowledged her importance to the city and it’s King. She didn’t like hearing the word Savior whispered amongst the nobles, but it was better than Savage. 

Avad was speaking with one noble about his lands being taken over by machines and Aloy decided if Avad could do nothing about it, she would seek the noble out later and find out what she could do to help the man. She didn’t want to interfere though, so she made her way to his personal balcony. 

It wasn’t long before Maraud noticed her presence and bent to whisper in Avad’s ear. Avad stood and turned to the line of people still awaiting an audience. She was too far away to hear what he said, but by the dejected look some tossed her way, she could only assume he’d said something about her. 

“Aloy,” Avad stated cautiously.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. You didn’t have to stop for me.”

“No, it’s okay. I needed a break. I told them I had important matters to attend and I would hold council again tomorrow.” He still wore a cautious look, but he began to smile, almost as if he couldn’t help himself. 

“Look, Avad, I am sorry. I know you only want to keep me safe, that you hate that I am risking my life, but I just want…”

His lips sealed over hers, stopping her flow of words. His fingers brushed her neck as he pulled her closer. It stole her breath. Her pulse sped, making her dizzy. Goddess, how she wanted this man, craved him. A simple brush of his lips against hers and she forgot why she had come to him. She forgot that they were not alone as her hands slipped under his vest, stroking his flat stomach.

A throat cleared somewhere outside of their little world and Avad released her. She had to blink rapidly to bring herself back to the moment. A contented fog had settled into her brain. 

Maraud stood to the side of them, smirking. Aloy felt heat begin to rise in her cheeks. Avad had so easily made her lose herself. She had sunk into him, into his touch, his kiss. If it weren’t for Maraud she may have given herself to Avad, abandoned all resistance, all pride in front of him and the nobles still filing out of the palace. 

“Let’s take this somewhere a bit more private.” Avad took her hand and led her to his chambers. 

Once inside, he pulled her into his arms and held her. 

“Aloy, I know I shouldn’t have asked you to stay, but every time I see you, I never want you to leave. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I don’t believe in you. I do. You are so strong, so unstoppable. I know you have a mission to fulfill and I don’t want to pull you away from that. I just miss you. It’s selfish and foolish, I know.” He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around her. 

Aloy was speechless. The last thing she would say of Avad was that he was selfish. Foolish, maybe. She’d give him that. She could feel tears pricking her eyes and she buried her face in his chest. There was no doubt she loved this man. He held her heart as surely as he held her body.

When his embrace lessened, Aloy rose to her tip-toes and kissed his lips. She needed him now, to feel his hands on her body, to know he was hers. Tenderly, she stroked his abs, his sides, his back. She let her hands explore his body as his tongue explored her mouth, delving, tasting. Gently, he nipped her bottom lip. Tendrils of pleasure coursed through her. Her armor felt too tight, too restricting and she undid the clasp of her vest. 

Avad’s hands replaced hers, and he pushed away the unwanted clothing. His hands slid under her silk undershirt, cupping her breasts, and sliding his thumbs over the now hardened peaks. 

Normally, Avad was already half dressed, but since he’d been hosting nobles, he had on way too much clothing for Aloy’s liking. She tried to remove his vest but apparently, it was hooked onto the ridiculous piece that rose above his head. 

Avad turned his back to her and showed her where the hooks were. She couldn’t help but think it was stupid to wear something that he obviously couldn’t have put on himself. But maybe that was just her eagerness to have him naked before her speaking. She undid each hook, sliding her fingers over his skin each time, causing Avad to moan softly. 

With the monstrosity now removed, she was free to let her fingers roam over his back. Her lips followed the trail her nails scraped along his flesh. She liked that Avad was soft in places Nil was not. While the Sun-King was still fit, he wasn’t corded in tight muscle. Her fingers could sink into his sides as she pulled him close. There were no hard planes to halt her ministrations. And he was smaller. When she wrapped her arms around him, she could snuggle into him. 

Avad lifted her hands from his belly and kissed her knuckles. A tender gesture that always sent Aloy’s heart racing. This man was always so sweet, so kind. Even his lovemaking proved how much he cared for her. 

He turned in her arms and captured her lips. His hands left hers to fall on her waist. His thumbs stroked her sides and she had to fight not to giggle. 

Still holding her, and not breaking from the kiss, he pulled her to the edge of his large bed. When his knees connected with the mattress, he sat. His lips left hers and he pulled her in close, resting his head on her breasts. 

“Aloy, I am sorry for trying to keep you here. I worry. That’s all. I’ve lost too much in the past few years. I don’t want to lose you, too.” He lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers. 

Aloy’s heart broke for the man sitting before her. She wished she had it in her to give him everything he wanted, needed. He always made it so easy to want to walk away from all of the pain and fear in her life. To be with him would be no burden. The responsibility that came with loving him, she wasn’t so sure about. But to know this man would always be there, waiting to love her, to hold her and to make her day easier; that was almost worth the trouble of becoming his Sun-Queen. 

But his heart and hers weren’t the only ones she had to consider. She loved him, yes. But she loved Erend and Nil, too. Avad knew this, as well. But when she was with him, the world seemed to melt away. All other thoughts left her. It was just her and the man she had grown to respect above all others. His kindness, his compassion, his love for all people, his goals of peace and prosperity, all of these things lined up with her desires and goals for the future. 

She didn’t want to think about that now. All she wanted was to be with Avad. To love him in this moment. She lifted her silk undershirt over her head and Avad removed her leggings, as she slid her sandals off. 

He gripped her bottom and lifted her so that she was now straddling him. His lips caressed her neck, as she held onto him. Her hands slid slowly down his back as he wrapped his arms around her causing Aloy to rock into his hips. 

Avad’s breath left a heated trail along her collarbone as he moaned against her skin. His fingers delved into her hair and he tugged the strands. 

Heat built in her core and she couldn’t stop her panting moans as Avad’s cock stroked her clit. His hands fell to her hips, keeping her moving on top of him. 

Suddenly he stood, lifting her in his arms and laying her gently on the bed. Aloy let out a squeal of surprise, causing Avad to smile before his lips fell on hers. His kiss was so soft, another thing Aloy loved about him. His touch was never demanding, almost as if he were asking permission with every touch. Only proceeding when her lips, her moans, the bucking of her hips told him to continue. When her tongue met his, he deepened the kiss. When she moaned, he let his hands wander to her breasts, her belly, her hips. 

His fingers tickled up her thigh causing her to squirm, but when they moved to her center, she spread her legs to offer him entry. He ran his fingers through her curls, down to her sensitive nub. His strokes were slow, elongating the pleasure he was building inside of her. He dipped his head to capture a nipple and the strokes of his tongue mimicked the stroking of his fingers. 

Aloy was on the verge of telling him she needed more. She wanted to feel him inside of her. Then, he slipped his fingers inside and all thought left her once again. She didn’t know how he was always so capable of reading her mind when they were together. It seemed a contradiction to his usual possessiveness overriding what he knew she wanted outside of the bedroom. But here, he was master of her body. He knew when to stroke, when to suck, when to give her a little more, when to pull back. 

Her body bucked as her orgasm overtook her. His lips found her nipple adding to the sensation as he continued to stroke her, coaxing more wetness around his fingers. Without standing, he pushed his trousers off, kicking them from his feet and then lifted his body over hers. 

He looked into her eyes for a moment. She wondered what he was thinking. Instead of asking, she lifted her head from the mattress to kiss him again. It was all the invitation he needed. He slid a hand under her hip, lifting her slightly, and slid into her. 

As his body rocked over hers, Aloy stroked his back. Even in this, he was gentle, his rhythm steady. There was no teasing, no pounding thrusts, just pure unyielding pleasure. It left her breathless. She wanted to whisper his name, to tell him she liked what he was doing, but she couldn’t. All she could do was accept his touch, accept his body within hers. 

Then he lifted her leg, causing him to find that sweet spot inside and she knew she would be on the verge of another orgasm within seconds. She found her voice then. Her moans were growing louder with every thrust. She knew she was mumbling incoherently, but she wasn’t even sure what was pouring out of her mouth. 

As her orgasm crashed over her, her hips lifted, causing Avad to sink in ever deeper. A growl escaped him then and he held her hips, forcing her to hold still. He pumped into her, his eyes closing as he found his brink. His motions grew erratic and soon he was pulling out and stroking himself, releasing onto her belly. 

He collapsed beside her, panting. She rolled to her side to face him, ignoring the mess he had made. 

“You are so beautiful. You know that, right?”

He cracked one eye to look at her and smirked. “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?”

“Only if you want to. But I mean it. You are one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met.” Aloy slid her fingers through his curls, pushing back the ones that had fallen onto his forehead. 

He raised himself up, mimicking her position on the bed. “I love you, Aloy.”

She smiled then. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one I have complete for the week, so other stories will come when I complete them. 
> 
> We have more Avad ;)
> 
> There will also be some Nil on the way.
> 
> And REMEMBER, I promised an additional ship!!!! It's going to be a surprise :D


End file.
